


Devotion

by charmax



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons change, time moves on, one thing remains constant. Devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/gifts).



  
**Video Title:** Devotion  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Devotion - The Indigo Girls  
 **Show:** Xena: Warrior Princess  
 **Summary:** Seasons change, time moves on, one thing remains constant. Devotion.  
 **Length/Format:** 3.42, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** For [Sweet Charity RAINN 3.0](http://www.sweet-charity.net/). Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to vid Xena again your beta was awesome. It's been a huge pleasure!

[Download Xvid (768x576 - 85MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/XenaDev-Charmax-larxvid.zip)   
[stream @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lLTR61mVZk&feature=channel_page)


End file.
